


Taxi

by CanineR7A7



Category: Bakugan Battle Brawlers
Genre: Drago is a bike, Other, the OC is the driver, the characters are 20-30
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-01-09 19:46:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12283176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanineR7A7/pseuds/CanineR7A7
Summary: Dan finds himself breaking under the pressures of his home life and school, to top it off, his bike was totaled. Forced to hire a cab home he sparks an unlikely friendship with both the driver and his boss.





	1. Chapter 1

Dan sighed as another hour passed, the cab should have been here by now. Finally, a black car pulled up and the front window rolled down.

"Sorry I'm late, traffic was a nightmare." Dan nodded and climbed into the back seat, he pulled out his wallet.

"Don't need to worry about the payment 'til your stop." The man sounded amused, Dan nodded and pocketed his wallet. He told the driver his address and leaned against the window. An hour later, the car pulled up next to his driveway. Dan handed the driver some money and headed towards his door but stopped when the man shouted to him.

"You forgot your bag." Dan hurried over and slung his bag over his shoulder, he nodded his thanks to the driver and watched him drive away.


	2. Chapter 2

The second time Dan waited for the driver, it was a week later, he’d had a hard day and didn’t trust himself on his motorcycle. The familiar cab pulled up and Dan climbed into the back.

“Just drive around a bit, I don’t really want to head home yet.” The driver nodded and the car started moving. A few minutes into the drive and Dan noticed how tightly the driver gripped the wheel.

“Are you okay?” The driver sighed at the question.

“Yeah, it’s just one of those days.” Dan nodded in understanding. The two talked about a few random topics before Dan’s house came into view, he pulled his wallet out but stopped when he heard the driver speak.

“Don’t worry about the payment.” Dan smiled and nodded, he didn’t notice the driver’s smile.


	3. Chapter 3

Dan stood waiting for the driver again, he’d had quite a few lifts in the past few months and he’d found a good friend in the driver, whose name he’d learned was Nik. The car pulled up and Dan slid into the back seat.

“Alrigh’ Dan.” Nik turned in his seat.

“I’m good dude, how’ve you been?” The driver smirked which Dan now knew meant ‘the usual’. The two chatted for a while, Nik driving around for a while before dropping Dan off. Before Dan left the car, Nik spoke.

“Hey, my boss invited me round, said I could bring a friend.” Dan nodded at the unspoken question and ventured into his house.


	4. Chapter 4

Dan nervously tugged at his jacket collar, Nik was a good friend of his and he didn't want to cause problems between the man and his boss. The air felt heavy on his lungs, he'd heard about the serious nature of Nik's employer but the driver hadn't seemed worried at all when he'd picked Dan up earlier. He startled when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Don' worry, he may sound scary but he's a right nice bloke when you get to know him." Dan laughed slightly, Nik only reverted to his black country dialect when he was trying to cheer someone up. The guy knocked on his boss' door and Dan held his breath as it opened.

"Dan this is-"

"Shun?"


End file.
